S E A S O N S
by iluminnascent
Summary: AU, NaruSasu Drabble # Setiap musim yang memiliki kenangan bagi Naruto dan Sasuke # Warning: boys love. Enjoy if you don't mind.


**S E A S O N S** © crimson-nightfall

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: drabble-ish, boys love, OOC, typo.

-x-

**Musim semi**

Sama seperti musim semi-musim semi sebelumnya, Sasuke akan berangkat lebih awal dari rumahnya. Tujuan pertamanya bukanlah ke sekolah, tapi ke apartemen Naruto untuk membangunkan si pirang, karena seperti biasa, pemuda itu selalu mengalami kesulitan untuk bangun di hari pertama mereka pergi ke sekolah. Setiap tahun sama seperti itu.

Dengan seenaknya—dan tanpa ijin pemiliknya—Sasuke akan memasuki apartemen milik pemuda itu kemudian menarik paksa selimut sehingga membuat Naruto segera terbangun dan melayangkan tatapan tajam—yang sama sekali tidak berpengaruh—ke arah Sasuke. Bila perlu, Sasuke bahkan tidak segan-segan untuk menendang salah satu bagian tubuh Naruto.

"Berhentilah membangunkanku dengan kasar seperti itu, _Teme_!" seru si pirang.

"Hn. Kau tidak akan pernah bangun kalau kubangunkan dengan lembut, _Dobe_," kata Sasuke dengan nada tidak peduli. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu akan mendapati Naruto merenggut kesal dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya pula, Naruto akan terus berbicara tanpa berhenti sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah mereka dan hanya ditanggapi sesekali oleh Sasuke. Tentu saja, jawaban singkat dan tidak jelas dari si _raven_ sudah biasa Naruto dapatkan.

"_Ne_, Sasuke," Naruto berkata dengan tangan yang disilangkan di belakang kepalanya ketika mereka tiba di depan gerbang sekolah. "Kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

Kejadian itu adalah kejadian yang berlangsung saat musim semi di tahun terakhir mereka di sekolah menengah.

-x-

**Musim Panas**

Sasuke membenci musim panas. Sangat benci karena membuat tubuhnya lengket akibat udara panas dan lembab. Bahkan, pendingin ruangan dan kipas angin sama sekali tidak cukup untuk mengurangi tiga puluh lima derajat suhu di Jepang. Ia bahkan harus bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek berwarna biru pucat agar tidak semakin membuatnya kepanasan.

"_Dobe_, nyalakan kipasnya lebih keras," Sasuke bergumam pelan sembari mengipaskan wajahnya dengan kipas tipis di tangannya.

"Ini sudah maksimal, _Teme_. Lihat saja," kata Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu juga tengah membaringkan tubuhnya tidak jauh dari Sasuke. Di sekitar mereka, sisa-sisa kulit jeruk dan gelas es serut berserakan begitu saja. Tidak ada yang berniat membereskan semua sampah-sampah tersebut.

Dengan enggan, Sasuke melirik ke arah kipas angin di ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia mendecak pelan dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di atas _tatami_. Ia sungguh benci musim panas dan ingin musim ini segera berakhir.

"Oi, _Teme_, mau kulakukan sesuatu untuk mengurangi suhu panas di sini?" Naruto berkata. Pemuda pirang itu berbaring di atas _tatami_ dengan dadanya dan dagu yang ditumpukan pada tangan yang terlipat. Ia bisa melihat salah satu alis Sasuke naik; mengisyaratkan 'apa-yang-akan-kaulakukan?' kepadanya.

Cengiran lebar terpatri di wajah tan Naruto. Dengan cepat, ia meraih termos yang berisi sisa balok es yang belum mencair dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke; mendudukkan diri tepat di atas tubuh pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut sembari memasukkan sebuah balok es berukuran kecil ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan—"

Belum sempat Sasuke bertanya, sentuhan lembut sudah menyapa bibirnya. Ia bisa merasakan sensasi dingin ketika Naruto mencoba memindahkan balok es ke dalam mulutnya.

-x-

**Musim Gugur**

Pertama kali Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto adalah saat musim gugur di usianya yang baru menginjak sepuluh tahun; melihat si pirang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah pohon _Momiji_ yang daunnya sedang berguguran di taman di dekat tempat tinggalnya. Setiap hari, Sasuke selalu melihat si pirang berada di sana sampai hari menginjak sore. Ia tidak tahu alasan mengapa anak itu berada di tempat yang sama sampai suatu hari ia bertanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Si pirang tersenyum lebar; membuat garis-garis di kedua pipi anak itu semakin jelas terlihat. "Aku hanya ingin mencari teman bermain. Kau mau bermain denganku?"

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. Sejak saat itu, mereka mulai berteman.

Musim gugur juga merupakan penanda hari ulangtahun si pirang. Sama seperti tahun-tahun pertama hubungan mereka, Sasuke pasti mengalami kesulitan mencari hadiah untuk Naruto. Ia bukanlah orang yang romantis dan ia tahu itu. Tapi setidaknya, ia ingin memberi hadiah yang istimewa seperti apa yang sudah Naruto lakukan di setiap hari ulangtahunnya.

"Aku tidak perlu hadiah darimu, 'Suke," kata Naruto saat makan malam mereka di hari ulangtahunnya. "Aku sudah memiliki dirimu sebagai hadiahku, kau tahu?"

"Bodoh," Sasuke menanggapi.

"Walaupun bodoh, kau menyukaiku 'kan?"

"Hn."

Ya, ia memang selalu menyukai si pirang.

-x-

**Musim Dingin**

Musim dingin sangat identik dengan Natal dan Tahun Baru. Sasuke dan Naruto akan menghabiskan malam Natal mereka dengan makan malam di rumah atau di restoran dan hanya berdua; tidak mengijinkan orang lain untuk datang atau mengganggu acara mereka.

"_Dobe_, kita kehabisan anggur merah," Sasuke berujar di ambang pintu dapur apartemen yang mereka tempati. Kedua oniks miliknya melihat kepala pirang Naruto menyembul dari sofa di ruang tamu dengan televisi yang mengeluarkan suara cukup keras.

"Kau bisa pergi membelinya ke luar 'kan?"

Sasuke memutar bosan kedua matanya sembari berjalan mendekati Naruto dan melayangkan sebuah tepukan keras di kepala si pirang. "Hari ini giliranmu yang pergi belanja, _Usuratonkachi_," desisnya. "Pergi atau tidak ada makan malam."

"Kau menyebalkan, _Teme_," kata Naruto sambil meringis pelan. Dengan malas ia menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku bisa mati kedinginan di luar saja kalau pergi sekarang."

"Hn. Ada syal dan jaket, Bodoh."

"Che... oke, aku pergi. Tapi makan malam hari ini harus enak sekembalinya aku dari membeli anggur," Naruto berujar sambil memakai jaket _orange _kesayangannya. Sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu, ia sempat mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir Sasuke; membuat pria _raven_ itu menatap tajam padanya.

Satu setengah jam kemudian, Naruto kembali dengan sebotol anggur di tangannya. Cukup lama mengingat jarak pusat pertokoan dengan apartemen mereka tidaklah jauh. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika tiba-tiba saja Naruto memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang setelah meletakkan botol _wine_ di atas meja dapur.

"Kau perlu waktu yang lama untuk membeli sebotol anggur, Dobe," ujar Sasuke sambil melirik dari balik bahunya.

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan. "Ada satu barang yang harus kuambil, 'Suke," katanya sambil merogoh saku jaketnya dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah ke hadapan Sasuke. _"Merry Christmas and will you marry me, Uchiha Sasuke?_"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"Aku bersedia, Naruto."

**[The End]**

**Author's Note: **drabble lagi? Ya begitulah. Tidak tahu mengapa belakangan ini lebih suka membuat drabble tentang SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Semoga saja kali ini tidak terlalu gaje—walau tidak yakin juga—orz ^^a

Dimohonkan komentarnya ya? Review atau concrit dipersilahkan dan sampai jumpa lagi.

**2011, crimson-nightfall**


End file.
